Other Characters
In addition to the Chex Warrior and the flemoids, the opening and exit videos for Chex Quest, as well as the official website, include a few other characters. Some of these characters are also depicted in one of the replacement graphics created by Charles Jacobi, and featured on chexquest.com. Some of these characters are unnamed. The names used here are used to distinguish the characters from each other, and with the exception of The Commander, Admiral Wheet, General Puffer, General Breakfaust, Lieutenant Loop, Dr. Crispinbowl Joe Flakovich, and Belinda Bran may be considered non-canon. Admiral Wheet Admiral Muriel Wheet runs a tight universe. Competent, smart, and calm under gossip, her leadership style is tough but fair. More importantly, she holds the trust and respect of the Senior Council, which she has led for the past 20 years. As a young girl, Muriel Wheet awoke one night with a vision for an end to hunger in the universe. She scrawled her visionary message across her bedroom wall, for which she paid dearly when her parents saw it the next morning. Thus, Muriel Wheet committed her life to the advancement of nutritional cereals and, at the age of seven, founded the Nutritional Development Center on the planet of Bazoik. The Ambassador An unnamed officer or political official, "the ambassador" is briefly seen scoffing at the prospects for a rescue mission to Bazoik. Belinda Bran Belinda, a successful newsreel reporter, gets what she wants because she's smart and aggressive, yet also compassionate. The hierarchy of the Intergalactic Federation of Cereals knows better than to "bend the rules" around Belinda because she has a strong commitment to justice and an unbelievable instinct for a good story. But, Belinda Bran has a secret... Civilians Seen in the caverns of Bazoik and the Chex Quest exit video, these unfortunate cereal pieces are the victims of the Flemoid invasion. The rescue of these citizens is the primary mission of the original Chex Quest. Another unlucky civilian, a hapless fry cook, can also be seen in the first level of Chex Quest 2. The Commander First appearing in the Chex Quest opening video, this high ranking female officer calls together an emergency meeting of Intergalactic Federation of Cereals officials to reveal the flemoid threat, calling for a rescue mission to the planet of Bazoik. Although her title of "Commander" implies that she has a lower rank, her ability to speak with authority over General Mills and the Ambassador suggests that she is in fact of a higher rank than they are, enjoying some form of leadership role in the IFOC. The Commander is directly referred to as such by the Chex Warrior in the original Chex Quest exit video. The Doctor Either the lead member, or possibly just a representative, of the scientific team that initially discovered the flemoid threat, this scientist explains the origins of the flemoids to the assembly of IFOC officials. He also reveals the flemoids' immunity to conventional weapons, and the ability of modified zorchers to teleport flemoids back to their home dimension. The Doctor speaks with a stereotypical German or northern European accent. Dr. Crispinbowl Clumsy but bright, Dr. Josh Crispinbowl is the IFC's foremost expert on nutritional research and a close personal friend of Admiral Wheet. It was a research team under Dr. Crispinbowl's direction that first discovered the flemoids apart from the as-yet unreported Bazoik encounters. They had been analyzing microscopic blobules on an asteroid that came from a Bazoik volcano, when they detected strange eggs inside the blobules. Further investigation led to the discovery that the eggs' phase frequencies were each 19 millijules from normal: they had come from another dimension! Before long they'd observed the flemoids' amazing growth explosion in the presence of nutritional substances. Immediately they began to worry about the Bazoik establishment: these blobules came from Bazoik, and in a Nutritional Development Center there is nutrition... General Breakfaust General (Floater) Breakfaust is highly respected as a brilliant military strategist by all who have served with him. But those who know him out of uniform consider him to be a "social donut." Once, as a young recruit, the captain of a navel vessel mistook him a life preserver and tossed him to a sailor who had fallen into the sea. Credited with the "save," Floater was commissioned as an Intergalactic Federation of Cereals officer and has served the IFC for nearly 50 years. General Mills In the Chex Quest opening video, General Mills is an O shaped cereal piece who expresses doubt over the flemoid threat. Although identified only as "General" in the Chex Quest opening, he is often referred to as "General Mills" by Chex Quest fans as a reference to the General Mills corporation, current owners of the Chex brand. General Puffer As a boy, General (Rolley) Puffer had an experience that would dramatically shape his future. All the kids in his neighborhood loved to play "king of the hill" on a large outcropping behind their houses. One day, when he was nearly at the top of the hill, Rolley fell...and didn't stop rolling until he reached the bottom. His injuries healed, but his hair never grew back after the friction of the grass rubbed his chubby head smooth. Over the course of his 47 years of IFC service, he has been supreme commander of the "flatland" battalion in the Femer Quadrant. General Puffer is highly respected for his level-headed advice to the Senior Council. Joe Flakovich Joe Flakovich is...well, just Joe. He's everyone's friend and confidant, the one person who everyone, including Admiral Wheet, talks to when frustrated with his/her work. His biggest ambition in life seems to be to not have an ambition. But, Joe has a secret, too... Lieutenant Loop To put it simply, Lieutenant "Lucky" Loop has more muscles than brains. But his most remarkable quality isn't his strength, it's his astounding luck. When logic defies Dr. Crispinbowl to make the right choice from an array of logical options, Admiral Wheet often asks Lucky Loop to pick one...even though Lucky has no idea what the problem is! He's right more often than not, which drives Dr. Crispinbowl crazy. Fortunately for the universe, Lucky Loop doesn't seem interested in playing Intergalactic PowerBall. See Also * Chex Warrior * Flemoids Category:Backstory